


Severity of sizes

by asvlm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: Look I got drunk and I don'tHe's a grower not a shower





	Severity of sizes

You had no idea what had possessed you to do what you did. You just knew it had been spur of the moment, and you now had a large iron golum pinning you to the ground. The harsh metal it into your skin, and you couldn’t help the soft whimper from your lips. The diamond armour was really no match for his hand, as he forced the breastplate off. You didn’t know the proper way to react when his lips, dry and cold, moved to press against your nipple. It was perfect for your temperature kink, and you couldn’t help canting your hips, regardless of how stiff it was. 

Both your hands were taken in his large hand, and you felt utterly at his control. It was up to him if he would kill or if he would fuck, and the difference and extremes was something that turned you on to no end. Honestly, you could feel yourself clenching in preparation for him, begging him to stay in despite him not even being in you by a long shot. You were tugging enough at one hand that he eventually let you go, allowing you to take off your trousers and shoes, then the clothes under it. Your breathing was catching, and you knew you were ready the second he decided to press himself into you. 

He could kill, yes, but you also knew it wasn’t in his nature to do so. He was created to protect the villagers, and when you felt him pull your underwear down, you knew that it would be enough for him to take an intimate action with you. A soft groan, when he pressed his suddenly very large cock into you, just like a dildo, but also very different. Nothing about him made sense, full of contradictions and reasons to be terrified, and yet reasons to feel safe and secure. He nearly was ike a gun: safe if you were wielding it. 

His hand was pressed just above your shoulder, and you couldn’t help but move your hand to rest on his cold shoulder. You never understood just how it was that he managed to work an dmove around, that was for sure. It didn’t matter to you, as you felt him start to move, your limits pressed to the extreme, and there was no doubt in you that this would be a feeling you would return to every damn chance you could. Your fingers were gentle on the moss on his shoulder, and there was little you couldn’t like in this situation. His size was extremely nice, enough to cover your entire body, and his presing weight was making your breath catch, in many ways that made you feel even more aroused, and you grinded against his thrusts, begging for harder and deeper thrusts 

A deep moan, and you could hear it reverberate in his body. He must have, as well. Your fingers moved to the back of his head, keeping your body close to the cold metal. A deep breath, and you felt yourself cum on a low moan. Yet, it seemed he wasn't finished. A few moments to let you collect yourself and he pulled you upright, moving your back to his chest. Large arms wrapped around you, under your knees, and he stood, before starting to really thrust quickly. You felt your eyes roll to the back of your head with how pleasured you were, and your mouth fell open with the litany of moans. The golum had some whistles coming from it, quickly, high and thin. You knew that must be his version of a moan. 

Soon enough, you came again, forcing you to melt into his arms, and you felt him come in you, as well. It was a lot thicker than you had ever felt before you, and you couldn't help moaning at the feeling. You wondered if some form of hybrid would form between you two, with him cumming inside you, or if it would take more tests to determine that. Either way, you tightened your hole on his cock, a thanks in a way. Already, you felt you could go for another round, and it seemed like your bit of thanks was enough for the golum. He moved you to the ground, and you were successfully, wonderfully, pleasurably, off. 

 


End file.
